


Loved

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, light fluff, ninja!2woon, ninja!yehae, ninja!yewook, tbh i wrote this listening to the only exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Jongwoon loved.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what this is? No.  
Is it good? Honestly I don't know.

Jongwoon loved once.

Actually, not only once, but twice, thrice.. he loved countless times. He once loved Donghae, then fell in love with Youngwoon and later he found himself falling in love with Ryeowook, yet none of those ended well. They used to say they loved him, but Donghae discovered he actually loved Heechul, Youngwoon started dating Jungsoo and Ryeowook fell in love with Kyuhyun. So Jongwoon thought that maybe he deserved to be alone.

Jongwoon gave up on love after his third rejection, not that he was counting how many time people would lie to him. The love songs he used to like to sing made him uncomfortable so he decided that heartbreaking ballad was a better option to sing. He decided that if he couldn't experience love ever again then he wouldn't sing of love.

And it happened smoothly. Over three years he was able to forget about how he was a loner and wouldn't be able to find love ever again. On the fourth year, though, things changed.

That year, Hyukjae came to his life, unannounced.

It was on a movie night that Donghae showed up with Heechul and with a blue haired guy behind him. That night, Jongwoon found himself paying too much attention to him.

And it was Hyukjae who came to talk to him that night.

“Hyung,” Looking back now, it was surprising how Jongwoon ignored the casualty on Hyukjae's tone. “you are wearing too many accessories.”

Jongwoon wouldn't admit that he actually fell in love with Hyukjae because of that phrase. He would never.

They became closer after that. Jongwoon would frequently lose his temper around Hyukjae because the other was teasing him nonstop, and Hyukjae would run every time Jongwoon grabbed his slipper. It was a routine they were quickly getting used with.

And everyday Jongwoon felt himself falling for Hyukjae more and more.

–

And even though Jongwoon promised he wouldn't sing of love, he quickly found himself singing love songs again. Everyone seemed to catch on _ why _. Everyone but Hyukjae, who was oblivious.

“It's nice to see you're moving on, hyung.” Ryeowook told him once, right after he finished singing Confession that day. “Does he knows?”

“Who?” Hyukjae asked him suddenly, and Jongwoon just shrugged. “Who is it, Ryeowook?”

“I'll let Jongwoon hyung tell you that.” And he quickly left, leaving both in an uncomfortable silence.

Hyukjae was pouting, while Jongwoon couldn't stop fidgeting. It was _ awkward. _ “Since when you're liking someone, Jongwoon hyung?” For a second, Jongwoon thought Hyukjae was sad about that, but he quickly changed his thoughts.

“Over three months, I guess?”

“And why you never told me? Don't you trust me, hyung?”

And Jongwoon wondered if he should confess or not. That was the only opportunity he had.. yet he was scared. Hyukjae could reject him. Or Hyukjae could tell he was in love with that guy named Siwon that he mentioned once. _ Right, he would always lose to tall people.. _

But then suddenly Hyukjae pressed his lips against his. It was brief, barely lasting a second. Jongwoon was stunned.

“Why couldn't you just.. confess, already?”

“I was afraid of your answer.” Jongwoon admitted weakly, feeling weak on his knees when Hyukjae kissed him again, this time longer, with unspoken feelings that Jongwoon was quick to understand.

Hyukjae was the first person that he loved and who loved him. And Jongwoon would make sure to make it last.


End file.
